


Night at the Museum Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Night at the Museum Imagines [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Night at the Museum (movies) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Ahkmenrah - kissing Ahkmenrah for the first time after calling you his queen.

Gif source:  [Ahkmenrah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175734751152)

> _Imagine kissing Ahkmenrah for the first time after calling you his queen._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your grin was so wide, you were sure you couldn’t smile wider, feeling your heart swell at Ahkmenrah’s sweet words.

“Your queen?” you liked the sound of that, enjoying the taste of the words on your tongue. He bites his grin, giving a slight nod as he looks between you in an attempt to keep his own happiness at bay.

“Yes, that is what you are to me, my queen,” his answer only pulls you closer to him, your arms wrapping gently around his neck to pull him close. His eyes flick to your lips right before you close the final gap, kissing him slow and gentle in a way you should have done long before now. Kissing him for the first time was better than you had ever imagined, his hands coming to your jaw gingerly to draw you ever closer as he deepened the kiss between you.

When you do finally part, you feel flushed with the heat radiating off of you in response to his touch, still tasting his tongue on your lips.

You enjoy how flustered he seems when you tease him, “You sure know how to take a girl’s breath away, my king.”


	2. Ahkmenrah - being the reincarnation of Ahkmenrah’s wife.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being the reincarnation of Ahkmenrah’s wife._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Whenever someone asked you where was the one place you would want to travel to, you eagerly confessed it was Egypt. You’d always felt drawn there, ever since you were a little girl flipping through the National Geographic magazines that littered your father’s office. In truth, the closest you had ever been to Egypt was the American Museum of Natural History’s Egyptian exhibit that you frequented regularly.

When the museum extended their hours, boasting a new “interactive” exhibit feature, you of course had to check it out. That was what had led you to now, standing in the middle of the main lobby, gawking at the animatronics that were almost too real and the actors who seemed to live their historical characters.

As excited as you were to check out every nook and cranny of the newest additions to the museum, your feet guided you the familiar path towards the Egyptian exhibit.

“… and my father entrusted this tablet to me to protect…” you catch as you round the corner to the exhibit, finding the owner of the voice to be a young man standing before the Tablet of Ahkmenrah.

You don’t understand the feeling that overtakes you at first, somewhere between confusion and déjà vu, but suddenly you realize you’d been staring at him long enough for him to finish whatever educational explanation of the tablet he’d been giving and lock eyes with you. You immediately look away at the way he squints at you with equal confusion, feeling heat raise in your cheeks at having been caught staring. You quickly occupy your eyes with a nearby animatronic Anubis statue who, if you didn’t know better, seemed quite interested in watching you.

“Excuse me,” you recognize his voice before you turn your head, utterly embarrassed that your staring had drawn the actor to approach you. You don’t know why your stomach flips, or why you feel so drawn to him when he offers you a smile you find strangely comforting. He seems almost stunned as he stares at you for a moment before speaking whatever was on his mind, “I’m sorry, you seem awfully familiar. What is your name?”


	3. Ahkmenrah - Imagine being Larry’s niece and getting to meet Ahkmenrah because your uncle knows of your fascination with ancient Egypt and you end up visiting at least once a month and you teach each other about...

Gif source:  [Ahkmenrah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175734485227)  |  [Fireworks](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Ftruly-madly-deeply-iPIkrRhm72RfG&t=YjhlZTU1MTllMTFkMzE0MmYyYTUxMmJmMzU0ZWYxYWM5ZWM2ZDNjYix6dXhnc3VvcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185490423218%2Fgif-source-ahkmenrah-fireworks-imagine-being&m=0)

 

> _Imagine being Larry’s niece and getting to meet Ahkmenrah because your uncle knows of your fascination with ancient Egypt and you end up visiting at least once a month and you teach each other about your lives, and at midnight on New Years Eve you get a kiss._

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ———

The American Museum of Natural History’s New Years Charity Gala was in full swing long before midnight approached. You overheard several partygoers as they swooned over the  _actors_ who played their parts  _so well_ , causing a knowing smile to curve your lips. Your Uncle Larry was handling the crowd well enough, with the help of the extra security for the night.

Needing a break from the festivities, you found yourself on the front steps of the museum, taking a deep breath of the night air that chilled your lungs in an almost pleasant way. The air nipped at your skin, sending a shiver down your spine as you smiled up at the night sky. How long had it been since your monthly visits to the museum became routine? It almost felt like forever, though you knew it not to be true. The thought of a world where you didn’t know the secret of the museum was so foreign, that it almost seemed like a whole other life to you now.

The accented sound of your name calls you from your reverie, bringing you back down to earth with a warm hand grasping gently at your shoulder, “What are you doing out here? Isn’t it cold?”

“Ahk,” you breathe, finding the air fogs up around the word, as you turn to face the pharaoh you had found yourself falling for more and more over the past few months, “hey. Yeah, but I just needed a bit of air, is all.”

Ahkmenrah nods his understanding, but removes his cloak from his shoulders nonetheless, placing it gently around your own. The warmth it envelops you with nearly curls your toes, your fingers gripping at the cloak to hold it steady as you find yourself nestling closer into its warmth. Perhaps it was colder than you’d realized initially.

A moment of comfortable silence passes between you, before the familiar chanting of the New Year’s countdown begins from within the museum.

_Ten! Nine!_

“It’s almost midnight,” Ahkmenrah comments nearly offhandedly, looking back at the crowd from within the museum.

_Eight! Seven!_

Glancing back to beyond the revolving doors, you find where his gaze had settled upon Teddy and Sacagawea, who were both excitedly chanting the countdown with the rest of the crowd, “A new year is upon us. I wonder what it will hold?”

_Six! Five!_

When you look back up at him, you find Ahk’s lightened gaze to already be fixated on you, a timidness there you hadn’t noticed before, “Many more of your visits, I would hope.”

_Four! Three!_

“I’ll visit you as much as you want me to, Ahk.”

_Two! One!_

The cheering of _Happy New Year_  breaks you from his gaze, the sound of fireworks overhead popping their welcome to the new year and capturing your attention. You feel your grin, almost missing his question asked so softly, had you not been standing close beside him you would have missed it.

“May I kiss you?”

You feel your heart stutter in your chest, your stomach leaping into your throat and strangling any possibility of a response. You don’t answer him with words, instead propelling yourself with a light step towards him that lead your lips to crash against his own. A satisfied sigh leaves you when he regains his own wits, kissing you back with just as much fervor. He grasps at your waist through the cloak separating you, his other hand reaching to cradle your jaw and urge you closer into his kiss. Your own grip at the cloak falters in favor of placing an, undoubtedly cold, hand along his shoulder in your own attempt to draw him closer. You only part from him well after the cheering of the gala fades.

It’s as if the cold air slaps you in the face, combating the warmth that lingers from his proximity, simmering beneath your skin in a way that dared you to kiss him again.

And the quirk to Ahk’s lips wasn’t helping to sate that feeling any, but you manage to hold yourself back long enough to hear his soft murmur between you, “Happy New Year, (Y/N).”


End file.
